


Lucky Jeans

by LupinTheLegend



Series: Chubby!Bruce Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chubby!Bruce - Freeform, Food Kink, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Weight Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinTheLegend/pseuds/LupinTheLegend
Summary: Bruce tries to fit into his old jeans that don't quite fit. He hadn't the slightest notion of how much weight he'd gained. Although Wanda and Jarvis have stood up for him often, the team haven't been much supportive. And, well, Tony hadn't been seen... until this one day... the day that Bruce is stuck in a pair of old blue jeans.Chubby!Bruce.Don't like, don't read!





	Lucky Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This has been reposted from my other account, which I got locked out of and then I couldn't find my e-mail password. So, rather than hacking my own account, I decided to make another one! Yay! So, I've been reposting all of my previous work, and then adding new fics. I hope you chubby!Bruce fans enjoy this!

"Oof!" Bruce Banner was having a rather difficult time. He didn't necessarily remember when it started, but now he was receiving looks from everyone. The rest of the Avengers had begun to eat off his plate, and ask him if he was finished when it was obvious he was still eating. What was happening wasn't quite so obvious until now. But, how could they be that cruel? It’s not like he’d ever been a war hero. He’s always been… a monster. ‘The Other’, but his friends had never ‘Other’d him until now. He honestly didn’t know what to do. And, no matter how long or how much he was in the lab, he never saw Tony. It was as if the engineer was avoiding him like the plague, or worse, as if he was avoiding the Grim Reaper himself.

As Bruce shimmied into his pre-domestic!Banner jeans, he realized he wouldn't be able to move, much less get them off of him without the use of scissors. He was surprised the button hadn’t popped off. Another, "Oof!" from him and he was lying on his stomach, reaching for the nightstand drawer. He reached and reached, but the drawer was just out of his grasp. It’s not like he could move his legs if he wanted to, and right now he was stuck in the airplane position because damn, his shirt was super tight, too. Somehow, he’d allowed himself to outgrow all of his old clothing. How did that happen? He was fitting into his clothing yesterday, and it’s not like he’s been shopping for months. He just hasn’t tried on these clothes because they were from months ago. Bruce had owned them for — crap.

“Friday?” Bruce hung his head off the side of the bed. He was laying at a diagonal on the corner, his arm growing numb.

The anatomical voice said, “Yes, sir?”

“Has Tony been replacing my clothes?” He knew he sounded grumpier than he meant to, but he had a right to know.

He also had a right to be angry, and he was. Oh, he was definitely angry. Something in him, though, had muted The Hulk. Maybe it was the comfort of being somewhere that could be considered his home. That, or The Hulk enjoyed being… bigger? Bruce shook that thought from his mind. Maybe he liked feeling sated when he ate instead of hungry and on the run, but who would like being bigger? When he was a kid… he remembered his father beating his mother when she gave him a piece of pie after school. Bruce winced at the memory. As a kid, he always hid under the dining room table. His father always found him, though. Again, he winced.

“Sir? It appears he has been replacing your clothes.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, disgruntled and trying to either get to his knees so he could get to the scissors. As a result, he ended up flailing on his stomach and flopping off the bed onto his back. Laying there quietly for a moment after his large ‘thump!’ he emitted an, “Ow.”

“Would you like me to fetch Mr. Stark?”

Bruce tried to pull himself up on the bed, but succeeded in pulling the blankets off of the mattress and onto him instead. He bunched the blankets up under his chin, hoping that Friday hadn’t taken any initiative. “No, don’t fetch —“ Bruce watched Tony walk into the room, laughter in his eyes when he saw his friend lying there on the floor “— Tony….” He finished his sentence to no one in particular.

His friend stood there for a moment, assessing the situation and probably wondering whether he should leave Bruce to what he was doing or stay. It looked as if there was something on his mind. Oh yeah, the whole, ‘let’s not tell Bruce he’s fat thing and wait until he figures it out on his own.’

Tony started, “So uh… about your clothes….” He grinned slyly, as if he was caught in the middle of covering a doorway with plastic wrap, or putting tin foil underneath the lid of a ketchup bottle. “I replaced them with new ones. They stopped fitting you…. Why’re you on the floor?”

Bruce closed his eyes. It’s not like he could feel the beast inside of him trying to get out. That didn’t happen anymore. That stopped happening months ago. He didn’t understand why, the episodes just stopped… happening. And now he was on the floor, in his bedroom, wondering why Tony was looking at him so quizzically. Wasn’t it obvious? “Isn’t it obvious? I tried putting on my old clothes and they didn’t fit.”

“Yeah, but, how did you end up on the floor?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Yeah, but, I don’t get it.” Tony pouted. What was up with Tony pouting? And those big doe-eyes? It’s like, he expected to get whatever he wanted or that he could get away with anything with that expression. The thing was, he usually could.

Bruce was…. He shook it off. What he wanted to happen would never happen, especially not now. Especially not like this.

“Tony, don’t ask.” Bruce propped himself on his elbows, feeling (and hearing) his pants rip underneath him. He wiggled for a second. His boxers were now exposed to the carpet. The jeans had split from the top of the waistband all the way down to the crotch. At least now they should be easier to get out of. He just wished Tony weren’t here. This was embarrassing enough and Tony was such a womanizer that it was like… what would he do? He’d laugh at him. Bruce had always been one big, walking joke… only now he was a big walking joke because he was fat. It wasn’t just because of The Hulk anymore, especially because The Hulk hadn’t been coming out unless needed.

“I have that Tres Leches Cake you like so much. From La Bambina Cantina?” Tony took the blankets, the only thing covering Bruce from the humiliating fact that his pants ripped, and put them on the bed. “Oh…. Did that happen…. Oh…. Apple —“

“Apple? Yeah, Tony, I look like an apple, okay? You don’t need to call me one.” Bruce was humiliated enough, and now he could feel himself blushing. His face was hot, his heart was racing. Yeah, he was embarrassed. And here his supposed best friend was calling him an apple?

For some reason Tony looked sheepish, but not because he’d done something wrong. Bruce shook off his thought. That thinking was ridiculous. There was no way that would ever happen. No way in hell. It was ridiculous to think, really, that that man would ever…. Would he? Bruce’s arms were beginning to feel like pins and needles because of how he was propping himself up onto them.

“Do you need help getting out of those?” Tony’s eyes grinned fiendishly.

Bruce’s eyes immediately went wide. “Tony, no. I don’t. I just need a pair of scissors and some space.” With all his might, he dragged himself up, into a sitting position against the nightstand. Rrrrrrrip. The seams in the back of the jeans shredded open.

Pop! There went the button, it flew through the doorway into the next room. Bruce could swear he heard it ping against the toilet. Maybe that was just his imagination, but, could this situation get any worse?

“How did you get those on you, anyway?” Tony looked amused, and yet hurt as if a part of him was hurting as much as his friend was.

“Lots of hard work.” There was a pause, and then Bruce muttered, “Why are you not degrading me?”

He didn’t know why those words left his mouth, but they did. Normally, he knew how to hold himself together. He might be sensitive, but he… didn’t speak about his feelings. And when that left his mouth, his face heated up again. Maybe it was just his eyes. Everyone was just… not supportive. They made fun of him. How could he ever be on a team with people who made fun of him? The only people who ever seemed to stand up for him were Wanda and Jarvis.

Tony probably replaced his clothes as a — “Did you replace my clothes as a joke?” Bruce asked, really trying to understand how he couldn’t catch onto how much weight he’d gained, and why he’d struggled so hard to pull on a pair of jeans that definitely did not fit.

The man who claimed to be made out of iron appeared to be flabbergasted. He came to Bruce, sat next to him, and leaned on him in a way that made his heart melt. Tony said, “I didn’t think you’d try these clothes on, honestly. And I didn’t think you’d notice me replacing your clothes. And no, it wasn’t a joke.”

Bruce had become quiet, unable to understand. He wanted to understand, but his eyes kind of stung, and even though he wouldn’t allow himself to cry because he didn’t… he couldn’t. How could a man who had The Hulk inside of him cry? And yet, he felt unfamiliar tears piercing him, even though he didn’t let them fall. “Then what was it? How was I supposed to take it?”

“Bruce, I love you. You were so comfortable here in the tower, here with me, Jarvis, and Wanda. They both have their own floors now, and if you want, we could have the penthouse all to ourselves.” Tony nuzzled into his friend’s shoulder, but still the larger man was confused. What was his friend talking about? Yeah, he was comfortable, but what the hell did he mean? Bruce could feel Tony swallow, as if swallowing his pride before the man said, “We decided not to tell you because we wanted you to be comfortable. We realized The Hulk was uh… only coming out when he wasn’t sated.”

“But you were avoiding me like someone would avoid the Grim Reaper.”

“But, I wasn’t trying to? I was trying to get Jarvis and Wanda their own apartments so they could live on their own. Wanda is of age. She’s not a kid even though we treat her like one. And Jarvis? Well, he can take care of himself. He used to be a computing system, remember? Now people know him as Vision.”

Bruce felt Tony’s hand on his, felt Tony interlace their fingers together. He eyed their two hands, laced together, on his lap. As confused as he felt, he knew Tony meant well. And now, Bruce was breathing nice and slow — a sign of relief, a break from strife. “What about everyone else?”

“Fuck everyone else,” Tony said, unlacing their fingers and straddling Bruce. He grabbed ahold of his head and began to kiss him, tongue roving inside of his mouth. “Do you trust me, Apple Cake?”

Bruce grinned. “So that’s what you were trying to call me?”

Tony pressed his forehead to Bruce’s. “Yeah… because you’re my favorite kind of treat, and you know how much I love apple cake.”

“I’ll be your apple cake.” Bruce was grinning again, and suddenly, he relaxed and let go.

No, The Hulk would not be coming out tonight. The Hulk knew when everything was right.


End file.
